


Blue Grey and Bright Gold

by Smokesalmonbagel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokesalmonbagel/pseuds/Smokesalmonbagel
Summary: Ever since arriving on Earth, Keith’s Voltron found family is starting to grow apart making him desire to embark on new relationships.





	Blue Grey and Bright Gold

**Author's Note:**

> This was planned as a one shot but still nutting out the rest of the plot

Keith tracked her in the dim food storage room. She stood over a box of herbs, long slender fingers wrapped around basil leaves.  Acxa’s eyes grew wide as she sniffed the fresh herbs, nostrils assaulted with aromatic mint and anise. She plucked one leaf and bit it. She gasped when lemon, sweetness and pepper burst inside her mouth. How a planet tainted with war and so much pollution could produce such a delicate and delicious herb?

 

A small smile curved in Keith’s lips and warmth spread through his chest that a mundane herb could so delight a hardened warrior who had travelled far and wide across the universe.

 

“Ahem-mm”, Keith cleared his throat to grab Acxa’s attention. She made a low jump and gave out a small squeal at the surprise. Acxa whirled around and clasped her two hands at the back to hide the basil. Heart doing mini bounces and cheeks flushed red when her eyes struggled to meet Keith’s face.  

 

“I am aware there are strict food rations enforced but the unusual smell caught my attention and peaked my curiosity. Of course , it is no excuse and I will immediately report to the correctional unit…”, voice sombre and down cast eyes weighed down with heavy regret. Fingers trembled around the basil, sweat started to line her forehead and stomach turned to concrete.

 

Only Keith could shatter her mask of indifference into a thousand pieces. If it weren’t for him, she would have perished inside the Weblum long ago. He saved her from the claws of death and she has also saved him from demise. But that wasn’t it.

 

Keith is her only ally and friend in the universe. The realisation that Keith is her tether to life hit her like a meteor smashing a planet. Her breathing becomes ragged as the fear of losing his friendship and facing abandonment again grips her like a prey strangled by a python. The room becomes a scorching furnace but her fingers are ice cold. She dropped the basil and lost balance when dizziness engulfed her.

 

The Galaxy Garrison crew always treated her with a thin veneer of civility. Acxa pretended to ignore it when conversations die as soon as she arrives or when narrowed eyes and cautious answers meet her questions. Veronica is the only friendly face that greeted her in the cold corridors of Galaxy Garrison. But the way Veronica’s cheeks flame as she leaned in closer towards Keith and when her delicate hands lingered on his arm made her doubt the sincerity of the friendship she offered.

 

Keith caught Acxa before she wilted to the ground. He wrapped his arms around her back and clutched her shivering form against this body.  He inwardly muttered curses to himself for sneaking up on her.

 

Keith’s pale face and eyebrows knitted together with worry, “Acxa are you okay? I’m sorry to startle you”, voice urgent but cracking with dread.  She looped her arms around his neck and rested her face on his shoulders while Keith hands formed soothing circular motions on her tense back.

 

Keith’s sharp, natural scent addictive and calming. Acxa’s breathing slowed down as his soft voice repeated, “Acxa I promise nothing bad will happen to you. I’ll always take care of you.” Relief washed over her once the tension dissolved from her body. Salty tears bloomed in the corner of her eyes and splashed on Keith’s shoulders. The warmth of his body like a blanket of love and comfort for her.

 

She swallowed the lump in her throat and lied, “I don’t know what came over me. I must be just tired”. Acxa raised and conditioned not to show weakness and vulnerability even to the most important person in her life.

 

Keith did not believe what she said.  During meal times, his heart twinged when Acxa ate alone with a hunched back, silence and defeat surrounding her or when Lance threw acid glares in her direction because Acxa reminded Lance of Lotor and Allura. Lance’s reactions dismantled all the potential trust Acxa received. Keith has lived in a world full of coldness where the only voice caring for his thoughts and worries are in his head. After Keith’s father passed away, he bounced from foster home to foster home. After each rejection and abandonment, a wall of anger sprouted in sharp jagged shards making him an unreachable island. Until Shiro, Keith’s brother came into his life and helped soften each barrier. He and Acxa spoke the language of loneliness.

 

He tilted his head towards her and glided his hands to sides of her slim hips. Keith’s nose brushed across her silky blue hair and the mint and citrus heady scent made his mouth water, but not enough to subside the guilt squeezing Keith’s brain.

 

 Acxa would never be resentful of his lack of time for her because purpose and mission always came first. It’s their warrior way. Between juggling the responsibilities of the Captain of Voltron, the relentless fight for survival and avoiding the lurking Veronica has left little leisure time for Keith. A silence widened in his soul slowly being filled with apathy and coldness. The silence begged for touch, warmth and to coalesce with another sympathetic soul.

 

Keith’s fingertips trailed and caressed the small curve of her back. She buried her head closer to the side of his neck and took another deep breath. Her spine tingled from his attentive hands, “Mhmm that feels good”, words came out in a raspy tone. A slow smile crept on his face relieved that all the panic dissipated.

 

Keith’s heart beating like a frantic bird trapped in a cage. He swallowed hard, “I want to get to know you more and spend time with you. Are you free tomorrow afternoon?”, mouth now dry like the desert.

 

Acxa stiffened and jolted at Keith’s request. She drew her head up to level with his and bit her lower lip, “Tomorrow afternoon? Captain Griffin scheduled for an exploration of sandy terrain, sea water and Terran cuisine”, eyes lowered and regret coloured her face

 

Keith’s stomach sank and gritted his teeth behind tight lips pressed in a grim line. James asked the oblivious Acxa out on a date. Keith’s face turned red from a suppressed rage and his knuckles turned white from clenching his fists. Either the mysterious allure of Acxa attracted James, or a group of people coaxed him to manipulate and dissect her true motivations. James is a stickler for rules and any person perceived to deviate from the chain of command wins James’ special attention. Keith’s red face grew more flushed from rising blood pressure.

 

Acxa was mesmerized gazing at Keith’s face. As a child, when the blue horizon darkened black when streaks of gold and rolling thunder rumbled across the sky fiercely enchanted her. This was eerily similar.

 

She stroked the back of his tight neck to free the muscles from the strain like cutting wires from a ticking bomb.  “Are you alright Keith?”, she asked with a cautious voice and eyebrows arched. Keith was in the verge of demanding that Acxa cancel the exploration with James. But he withdrew from the temptation of succumbing to the impulsivity caused by anger.  James’ intention maybe murky but he could not rob Acxa of opportunities because of his suspicions. Acxa possessed a strong intellect and he refused to question her judgement and restrict her autonomy.

 

Keith took a deep breath, unclenched his fists and laid his trembling hands back on her hips. Keith bit the side of his cheek, “It’s nothing. How about the next afternoon or evening?”, he struggled to hide the shakiness of his voice.

 

Acxa’s swift reply, “Yes, that is perfect”, elation coursed through her veins and a slight relief washed over him, “I’ll meet you outside your quarters then”, Keith’s eyes lit and rigid back softening.

 

She craved to spend more time with Keith but the scientist enclosed in her warrior exterior yearned to study the Terran environment outside the Garrison perimeter. Therefore, perfection equated both spending the afternoon with Keith and studying Earth.

 

A knock on the door interrupted them, “Keith, the meeting with the Leadership is in a few minutes”, their eyes flicked to the figure with hands on their hips and pursed lips. Veronica found Keith after a cadet observed him enter the food storage room.

 

Veronica’s skin turned clammy at the mere inches separating their bodies. Acxa’s slender hands exploring the back of his shoulders and Keith’s hands possessively splayed around her hips. The light bouncing on their faces revealing their thick heady trance. She glowered at the nervous hitches in their voices as they made plans for an evening together. Veronica cannot blame Keith for an attraction to Acxa. Her large feline shaped eyes changes from a bright fire to gold and her flawless blue skin reminds you of an azure summer sky. Acxa is stunning, and she isn’t even aware of it. But she is still an obscure puzzle with dozens of pieces missing and they need a compromised Voltron Captain the same way they need another war.

 

Veronica’s darting hostile eyes caused Acxa to drop her hands to her sides while Keith remained still as he addressed Veronica, “Alright I’ll be there shortly”, Veronica folded her arms across her chest making it clear she intended to wait for Keith.

 

Keith faced Acxa, “Bye for now, I’ll see you soon”, he lifted his hands to hers and squeezed them, heat travelled through her body making her quiver.  She gushed as he rolled his shoulders back and strode towards Veronica.

 

As they exited the storage room, Veronica glanced back at Acxa and her mouth hung open at Acxa’s lack of detachment and inhibition. Acxa’s eyes changed to sparkling sapphires swimming in the sea of sun fire gold and a glowing aura emanated around her.


End file.
